


What Brothers wouldn't Do

by Kaifudo16



Category: EXO, SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bar owner Onew, Bartender Kim Jonghyun, Bottom Lee Taemin, Bouncer Choi Minho, Designer Kim Kibum, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, SHINee is Family, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifudo16/pseuds/Kaifudo16
Summary: Kim Jongin is a well known Model, when he find himself in this aqua colored bar admiring and falling for the dancer on stage. However Lee Taemin has four older brothers, four very over protective brothers. Can Jongin survive the wrath of four older protective brothers?OrThe four times Taemin's brothers corner his new boyfriend and the one time he stands up to them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 57





	What Brothers wouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi every one! It has been so long since I have posted anything at all. My writing has been on the fritz for a few years and my confidence in my work has take a hard hit. However I really wanted to write again in found my inspiration in Kpop and SHINee. Taekai is my favorite ship, this is my first time writing them for other people so please tell me what you think of them. My Kai I think is a bit shaky, but my best friend helped me write him (she is the Nini to my Taemin and I love hers)  
> Please please please share and comment! I am really excited to see how people like this. Thank You!

Jongin sits his legs crossed one over the other at the low lit bar. The aquamarine color turns his white dress shirt the same shade as he lays down his red blazer on the open stool next to him. He orders this drink that matches the rest of the aesthetic. He runs his fingers through his dark brown locks,they had been combed to perfection, but now we're a bit tousled. The tall glass was slid to him the liquid dangerously sloshing but not spilling. He sips at it as his eyes scan the room once more as his foot bounces to the beat of the music in the background.

His day had been more hectic and stressful despite all of the laughter and smiles shared between him and his colleagues. The weather was getting warmer and sets with lights were always far too hot during the humid days. He had recalled his coworker Hyungwon walking in sipping on a tea, as Jongin sat waiting his turn for his make up and hair.

“Kai, You like to drink don’t you?” He had asked as he placed the Starbucks cup down on the glass table settled between them. Jongin had just looked up at the tall silver haired man with a raised eyebrow. He wasn’t a heavy drinker but he liked to have one once in a while and he was more than capable of mixing his own.

“Don’t give me that look, not everyone does” He shot back as he settled down on the leather couch next to him. “However since you do you need to go and check out this club close by. It’s called the Blue Diamond. They make the best drinks” He smiles biting down on his bottom lip, his smile all playful.

“I don’t know Hyungwon, I am not much for the club lifestyle.” Jongin admits reaching up to rub the outside shell of his ear. His friends Baekhyun and Sehun were constantly pestering him about how he needed to get out more. The shorter of the two had tried many times to drag him out against his will, but it was never very successful.

“No, No Kai, You need to go check this place out, Not only do they have this crazy iridescent drink called the Aqua Pearl, But there is this dancer. He is amazing and I just know you would appreciate his talent,”

“Dancer?” He asks a hesitant pause in his voice. “You mean. Stripper?”

“Yeah, what other kind of dancer would I be referring too?”

“uhh..Ballet?”

“Kai, have you ever been to a club?” He asked as he leaned his chin down on his hand. His elbow on his knee.

“Not one like that,” He shrugs

“Ugh, You're a workaholic I swerve, You are going tonight and you will tell me how it was” He walked away towards his stylist. “I am serious Kai, Tonight!”

So here he was, the ice in his drink melting the condensation making a ring around the base of the glass. He stirs it mindlessly with the blue and white striped straw. He was sure Baekhyun would be laughing at him trying to drag him close to the stage if he were there. He huffs, a bit bored and shoulders stiff. A warm bath with eucalyptus and mint scented bubbles would ease his tense muscles and tired mind.  
His eyes wander over to the clock hanging on the wall above the bar; it reads 12:00am. It was getting late, at least for Jongin. He liked his sleep more than most. He pouts disappointed that he hadn’t seen this dancer that Hyungwon had boasted about. He had been really interested to see what his capabilities were. He reaches for his jacket, his lips pressed thin in disappointment.

He stands from his seat ready to leave the establishment when the music shifts from the steady beat that had been playing to something a bit more sensual, slower in nature. His head turned towards the stage where the lights had brightened bouncing off the mettle of the pole who’s home was the stage.  
A young man, with mid length wavy platinum locks comes to the stage. He is all long legs and lean muscle dressed in a leather jacket, the zipper shimmering in the spotlight. He donned leather pants that hugged every part of him and left little to the imagination. His eyes glisten as he takes the first steps to his dance. Thin fingers wrap around mettle, head cocked to the side hair falling out of his eyes to reveal a young face as he licks his bottom lip. His free hand slides down his body stopping at the metallic button on his pants. His fingers circle it before he unsnaps the button, the zipper sliding down inch by inch as he pulls himself forward and grinds towards the pole.  
The crowds' loud whistling and whooping barely reached Jongin's ears. It's all background noise to the music that the man is dancing too. Jongin watches eyes glued to where his hand rested, how the fabric rolled down his hips, before he smirks up at the crowd to tear the layer off, a pair of black and pink laced panties. They made his ass look amazing in Jongin’s opinion. He sucks on his bottom lips as the dancer pulls himself up onto the pole with grace and elegance that Jongin had only seen at professional studio’s. His core muscles flex and work with his movements. His back arching as he uses just his legs to hold him there, the definition in each noticeable even from Jongin’s seat. The leather jacket falls from his already sweat ridden body as he performs a nearly impossible routine that has the crowd whistling loudly and throwing their hard earned money to the stage.

It’s too short, Jongin decides as the routine lasts about all of three minutes. The blonde is getting down, blowing a kiss to them collecting his bills jacket picked up from the stage as he leaves to go backstage. The lights of the stage dim once more and the music switches back.  
Jongin is left speechless and mesmerized by the mystery blond. Who was he? He was amazing. Beyond amazing, he hadn’t seen a performance like that since he had been in dance himself. A chuckle drags Jongin back to reality as he blinks at the pink haired man who was picking up his forgotten drink and wiping down the mess it had created there. He had kind eyes and must have been the bartender for the night.

“I see Taemin had managed to enchant another of our patrons” He smiles at Jongin warmly as he gives the bartender a confused look.

“You can’t fool me. I watch far too many men and women walk through these doors, sit in that exact stool just to watch Taemin dance. He is a special one and our best dancer. See that stack of paper over there” the pink haired man says pointing to a pile of paper on the end of the bar, “All phone numbers for him. He has a stack of them waiting for him nightly. Can’t tell you how many he actually calls” He laughs softly. Jongin can’t help himself, his mouth works before his brain does.

“Are any of them successful?”

Jongin knows when he is getting sized up, he has had plenty of people give him a once over at fashion shows or even premieres that he had been invited too. So when the pink haired stranger’s eyes scan him from head to toe he doesn't miss a beat.

“Sure, but they never last long,” He responds with a shrug of his shoulders.

High maintenance is Jongin’s first thought until the bartender continues.

“It’s not really his fault however, he has some over protective family members. His brothers are a force to be recon with. They have scared off more than their fair share of boyfriends on Taemin.” His eyes sparkle with a bit of a challenge as he raises his head.  
“I wouldn't let that stop you from trying” he says as he slides a glass of water past Jongin to the seat next to him. His eyes follow the water to the hand of said dancer.

“Thanks Jonghyun,” He smiles as he moves his bangs from his eyes taking a sip from the glass.  
Jongin looks up at the blond as he uses his thumb to wipe the excess water off his lips. His eyes are wide and sweet as he tips his head. He gives Jongin a smile and chuckles.

“Well hi there handsome, what's your name?’ He asks the glass clinking lightly against the wood of the bar.  
Jongin stares a moment all of his training and carisma from work vanishing. This should have been easy. He should have been able to smile and slip into his persona of Kai, but that wasn’t Jongin and he for some reason didn’t want this dancer to know Kai, he wanted him to know Kim Jongin. He bites down on his lip and the words he wants to say get lodged in the back of his throat. He should have finished his drink, liquid courage.  
Taemin giggles his smile bright, shaking his body as he reaches out for Jongin’s hand.

“Lets try it again, My name’s Taemin. What brings you here tonight?”  
Jongin opens his mouth and rubs his hand against the back of his neck as he tries to make a coherent sentence.

“Uh..co worker, I mean..In the area. I just...” He sighs and tries once more. “A coworker asked me to come, to see you” He admits and feels completely embarrassed . Taemin was gorgeous and he wanted to know where he had learned to dance. The performance had so many elements that Jongin had recognized from his years of training.

“To see me? Don’t I feel special” He teases, his eyes are all a light at the complement. As he crosses one leg over the other a pair of faded skinny jeans and a black t-shirt now covers his previously almost naked body. Jongin’s eyes wander down his figure as he rubs at his ear.

“I used to be a dancer, so he saw you the other night and told me to come watch you. I wasn’t disappointed,”  
Taemin pats his hand, his foot bouncing.

“A dancer. What kind of dance did you study?” He asks, sounding almost like a child, his attention on Jongin. He sips slowly at his water. Jongin noticed that his lips were slightly cracked but still surprisingly enchanting as the aqua lightning bounced off his pale skin.

“Uh.. ballet mostly, but I have a background in hip hop and jazz as well. I can dance to most music. I just don’t anymore. I admire from afar.” He answered, his voice was still trembling. He grabbed the glass that was almost completely diluted by the ice, but he needed to do something with his mouth.

“Ballet, I bet you looked amazing, why did you stop? Or is that too personal of a question?” He continues on. He sounded rather interested in what they were talking about.  
“No, you're fine. It happened during a show... it was career ending,” He remembers the performance like it was only a few days instead of a few years. It always left him feeling a bit hollow. Unfulfilled.  
Teamin looked up at Jongin and he could see the sadness in his eyes.

“I am so sorry to hear that, I wouldn’t know what I would do without dance” he says as he settles his hands in his lap as he plays with the hem of his shirt giving his fingers something to do.

“Really it’s okay” He repeats even if his words were hollow, the emptiness that Taemin had described earlier still lingering on certain days for Jongin. Taemin is looking at him as if he understands that it is not okay. His face soft as he licks his lips and moves them against one another. His eyes look up at Jongin before he changes the subject.

“If you think you can finish your drink and wait for me, I would like to hear more?” His head is tipped, his hand now a fist against his cheek. The glass of water was sitting there, now empty. Jongin was losing track of time. How long had he sat here talking with this beautiful stranger. None of that mattered when he was looking at Jongin with puppy brown eyes and all of his attention on him.  
Jongin was tired, worn from his day of work, but with the blond haired dancer who went by Taemin deliberately asking for him to stay, Jongin couldn't find it in himself to refuse. Now if he could just find the right way to say it. He opens his lips trying to form a sentence, but words won’t form and his hand is reaching for his ear again as he shyly likes his lips.  
Taemin chuckles uncrossing his legs as he gets up from the bar stool. The sound is sweet and musical, it makes Jongin’s heart beat like he is some highschool girl in love.

“You're awkward, but it’s cute. I really would love to stick around and chat, but there is work to be done.” He sighed as he went to walk off and leave the empty glass.  
Jongin isn’t sure what makes him do it but he reaches out to grab Taemin’s wrist.

“Allow me to pay for your time?” comes out before he is fully comprehending what he is saying. His cheeks turn red, barely noticeable under the lighting.

“Th-that came out all wrong, I am so sorry” He stammers as he looks away ready to excuse himself from the blonds presents, but Taemin is giggling and pulling Jongin to his feet.

“No, I think what you said is more than appropriate considering where we are. What did you have in mind?” He asks far too comfortably with the situation.

“Is there just a room with more privacy, where maybe we can talk?” he asks as he looks up hopeful at Taemin. His hands are small and wrapped around Jongin’s arm. They are soft all except the cool ring that is settled on his right hand.

“There are rooms in the back that we normally charge so much depending on what the client wants, plus a room fee. Since I think you're cute, I will give you a discount and we can add it to your tab that you can pay at the end of the night. Come, there is one room I adore” He says as he pulls on Jongin. He stumbles and lets out a soft laugh as Taemin dragged him down the hallways until they land on an elegantly decorated room. It's dark blues and blacks adorned with designer gems that match the rest of the aesthetic. The lights are dim but the room isn’t too dark with a comfortable looking couch there.

“Make yourself comfortable” he hums as he closes and locks the door. In the new lights the dancer looks less pale and his eyes seem dull but his smile is bright as he takes a seat on the arm of the couch.

“So you say you don’t dance anymore, what do you do?” He asks patting the couch as a signal for Jongin to go and sit. He settles down crossing his legs as he looks up at Taemin.

“I am a model now” He answers as he tucks a non existent stray strand of hair behind his ear.

“A model? I have a friend in the fashion business, maybe I know you? Now if I could only get you to give me your name” He smiles as he taps his finger against his lips, it's spreads wide showing his teeth. Jongin can’t help but smile, finding the other man's infectious

“In the industry they call me Kai, but my real name is Jongin. Kim Jongin”  
Taemin bites on his bottom lip humming.

“Hmm, nope,” his lips pop on the last p.

“ Sorry haven't heard of you, but I like the name, Jongin. Sounds like the kind of name I should have in my phone.”  
He looks at him expectantly, his fingers tap against his cheek.  
Jongin pulls out his iphone that was pressed against his hip in his pocket.

“Trade?” He asks as he tips his head to the side. Now that he was alone with Taemin it was much easier to talk to him. His fingers are playing with the home button at the bottom, the home screen flashing on and off. Taemin takes his phone out and hands it to him .

“This is a treat, Jongin not many get to personally handle my phone.” He takes Jongin’s phone and can’t help but giggle as he flips it in his palm and sees the teddy bear on the back of the case.

“There has to be a story behind the case?” He swipes open the device and starts typing.  
Jongin stops dead. He had forgotten about the small little bear on the back of his phone. Kyungsoo had gotten it for him because he knew how much he liked the soft stuffed animals.It had been a birthday gift.

“It was given to me” He says, his cheeks flushing as he goes back to tapping out his number in Taemin’s phone. The makeshift sound of the keyboard escapes the phone speaker as he hits save tries hands the phone back to the blond. When he looks up Taemin is looking down. His eyes are alight and a smirk plays on the lips.

“Cute, like you,” He says. The complement has Jongin’s cheeks a flame as he mumbles a soft ‘thanks’. Taemin was sure to be the death of him as he ducks his head clearing throat and handing the phone back to him successfully.

“So..how long have you been dancing?” He asks trying his best to change the subject.  
Taemin swings his leg back and forth as he flips his phone around in the palm of his hand.

“As long as I can remember. My parents couldn’t afford dance lessons, so I taught myself. Long story short, I found my way to this little sanctuary I call home”  
Jongin is more than impressed

“You're..self taught? Seriously?” He looks the blond over for any hints that he is exaggerating or embellishing his story, however Jongin doesn't find any. He jumps to the next logical thing which leads him to scanning Taemin's body.  
His eyes drop down slowly drifting over him as he stops, necessarily, at Taemin's slim hips and thighs He moves his eyes back over his chest and shoulders. Lethal, and lean almost willowy, long finger nails.  
Not overly muscular, but he definitely has some power. I wonder if he plays piano with these fingers or…

“The show ended out there” Taemin chuckles as he crosses his arms over his body and looks at Jongin with a smik. “See something you like?”

“"That's a shame," Jongin blurts out before he can stop himself. His eyes go round for a moment as they lock onto Taemin's and he panics.

"Yes... I mean, no! Wait that... I mean, yes I like the way you look... I don't mean that in a creepy way, just you are beautiful... er handsome? That wasn't a question!.... Hot! You're hot!" Death by Taemin was happening quicker than he thought it would, and it started with his brain. "Fuck my life" didn’t seem quite adequate at that moment.  
Taemin can not help but laugh hard. He tries to cover it behind his hand as he hides his face.The sound as if he is gasping for air or hiccuping. He bites on his lower lip as he lifts his head blond locks messy as he pushes them out of his face.  
“You know I have heard all of those a hundred times, but nothing is as priceless as hearing you tell me all three at once. You know, it's not like you aren't easy on the eyes Mr. Model.”  
Yup...death by Taemin, the next victim was his heart.

“Thanks…” He laughs as he tugs as his earlobe self consciously.

“I..you are ..really talented..I-”  
Jongin bites at his bottom lip, attempting to finish the thought he has without sounding like a total creep. He looks up through his lashes and smiles shyly.

"I... wouldn't mind getting a private show... you know... a closer look?"  
Taemin licks his top lip and tips his head to the side, his blonde bangs falling into his eyes.

“Oh really? It’s gonna cost you, think you can handle my prices?” He asked as he moved slowly from the couch. He leans over into Jongin’s personal space, breath ghosting against his cheek.

“ I thought I was cute?" He huffs, a playful pout on his lips as he looks up at Taemin. It would be so easy to just pull the blonde onto his lap and taste that devious tongue. Swallow that adorable sass before it can even pass those full lips. The pout melts into a hungry smile, eyes locking onto Taemin's. With one eyebrow cocked he drops his voice low and breathes.

"Not to sound cheesy, but aren't works of art priceless?"  
He chuckles at the cheesy line as he leans in closer.

“Let me kiss you first, then we can have that private show” Jongin did not need to be told twice.

\---

Jongin had barely finished his one drink at the bar, but he didn’t need to be drunk to have the blond pressed up against his door kissing his slightly chapped but warm lips. He tasted like expensive champagne and smelled of orchids. His skin was cold, but Jongin didn’t seem to mind as he entered the code on his keypad to his apartment. The door opens, Taemin stumbling in. He catches his footing easily as he allows Jongin to steer him to the bedroom without breaking the kiss they were enjoying. He pushes the door open as he nudges Taemin to the bed. It's neatly made and dressed in red satin sheets. He pulls away and Taemin lets out that whimsical chuckle.

“You really like red?” He observed his hand running along the sleeve of the expensive blazer Jongin had worn that night. It causes the brunette to chuckle softly as he looks up from under his lashes.

“Wouldn’t you say I look good in it?” He asked as he tipped his head to the side, hands cumming up to run down Taemin’s cheek and neck. Now that he has spent hours with the blond dancer, the bit of nerves that he had been expressing fizzled out, once they had kissed his desires and emotions had taken over.  
Teamin just smirks, his eyes shutting as he savers the warmth coming from Jongin's hand, gentle but so much strength emitted just from his small gestures.

“I think you would look better out of it” He hums nuzzling into the cupped hand.  
Jongin leans down to nip on the now swollen pink lips and pulls back to whisper.

“You first” as he pulls up the plain balack shirt Taemin had been wearing. Exposing the alabaster skin. Jongin now has a chance to explore the core muscles he got to witness on stage. He wonders only a moment how many men and women got the pleasure to look at them up close. Who got the chance to run hands over his chest and twist his perky nipples that are pierced? To hear the little gasps that escaped his mouth as they turn the sensitive tissue between their finger and thumb?  
Jongin was thoroughly enjoying what he was already doing to the blond. He leans over, head dipping down allowing for his lips to wrap around the cool skin and suck on the small metal ball attached. Taemin tosses his head back and leans back onto his arms, arching up, his body moving as he lets out a deep breath.  
Taemin wants to touch, but Jongin is atanetive as he moves down his body, lips kissing along his torso and sides. Hands all over, pausing at just the right moments.

“Y-you..done this before” He gasps eyes unable to stay focused, lashes flickering at a rapid pace as Jongin removes his lips and takes a moment to look at Taemin. In his eyes he sees something he hasn’t seen in so long.  
He feels human in Jongin’s hands. He has taken far too many men and women home. Sex becoming just about his partner. It was what it was, He did the act, had as much fun as he could, and went home. Here with Jongin, he felt appreciated, like he was human and not just there for the sex. Not just one and done, like he had found a partner.

“You could say that,” He responds, his finger dipping into Taemin’s navel drawing phantom lines that cause the other to shiver. He continues for only a few seconds before he slowly moves his hand down and tugs at the button on Taemin’s pants. He waits and watches for the reactions on the dancers face. When the only thing he gets is a smirk and a roll of his hips, Jongin wastes no time snapping the button and slowly unzipping the skinnies with the back of his hand. He eases down the inside of Taemin’s crotch and is pleased to find that he is still in the lace panties he donned on stage. He wants to take them off with his teeth and throw them across the room, but that would be saved for someone he knew better or maybe he hoped for another time. He slides the fabric along his legs as they bunch at his ankles.  
He pulls back to admire the man below him.

“You really are quite beautiful” Jongin smiles and his eyes soften for a moment as he takes in Taemin in all his glory. Jeans around his ankles hard in the lace, his cheeks flushed a shade of pink. Long haired tousled as he pants softly. He moves his head to the side and looks up at Jongin, his dark brown eyes.

“And..you're..Overdressed”  
Jongin laughed at the complaint as he moved to right the issue. His thumbs undo the buttons at a slow pace. Each one rubbing against the skin on the inside of his fingers. A few minutes in Jongin has the dress shirt off and Taemin is watching his every move. He pulls the fabric away and throws it to the floor as he leans over Taemin. He kisses him with as much passion as he can muster.  
Taemin’s hands move to map Jongin’s body. He has more muscle tone and he understands why he was in the modeling industry, man was built like a god. He can feel him getting excited under the dress pants and can’t help himself as he grinds into the brunette. He lets out a muffled groan as he meets Taemin, hands reaching up to tangle in his bleached locks. It's softer than Jongin is expecting and he tuggs just enough to make him gasp loudly.

“Enough teasing..” Taemin finlay says, hands reaching for the other man's pants. The mettle clasps slide undone and he pushes them down with his boxers. He eyes his current lover in bed and goes to wrap his fingers around his excited member ready to move there night further along, but Jongin pushes his hand away carefully.  
Jongin doesn't say a word as he reaches between their legs and strokes Taemin instead. It has the blond shivering in delight. His grip is tight, but not painful. His movements slow down as he moves over the length of his erection. He is confident and comfortable as Jonhin reaches in the bed side table next to the bed and retrieves a bottle of his opened lube. He would never admit how much of this he uses on himself when he is home alone. How many toys the man actually had hidden in his closet. Only his past lovers would know, maybe Taemin would find out. He hoped Taemin would find out as he pictured him tied to the dark wood of his four post bed. The mental image is more than enjoyable as he pops the lid on the tube of lube his erection twitching.  
Taemin eyes the bottle and silently asks for it. His hand held out.

“Please..let me put on a show?” He asks his lashes flickering for effect. Jongin knows this is what Taemin is good at. Seduction, putting on a show, it was what his job required him to do every night. And here he was, in his bed, asking him to let him do what he did best for him. Just for Jongin. He hands him the bottle of lube and removes himself from the dancer.

“Then show me, open yourself up” The command comes off his lips completely by accident, however when Taemin throws the skinnies to the ground and spreads his legs giving Jongin a view, he can’t help but stare.  
“Make sure to watch, Jonginnie'' He hums, it's low and seductive, his eyes sharp and dangerous like when he was on stage and Jongin was living for it. The pop of the lid echo’s almost too loudly in the room as Taemin squeezes the liquid onto his fingers. He moves his hand fluidly down over his ass and presses in one finger as he bites down on his bottom lip. He slides the first digit in giving Jongin the pleasure of watching as the digit is eaten inch by inch as dips further and further in.  
Taemin is breathing slowly, trying to make it even, but Jongin can tell he is getting off on being watched by the model.

“Add a second” Falls from Jongin’s lips not long after. Taemin had clearly done this before and Jongin liked how Taemin listened to his words, doing as he asked. He presses another finger in moaning as he fucks slowly in and stretches the entrance. His fingers move almost methodically, in a way that is effective but not meant for pleasing himself. Jongin would change that. He would not leave Taemin unsatisfied to finish himself off after pleasing the model. He wasn’t one of Taemin’s one night stands and he wanted to make sure that the blond understood that he wanted to be more than that. There is a third added far too soon but he takes it with ease and looks right up as Jongin as he presses into his own fingers. Taemin wants it, he is tired of waiting, tired of playing and Jongin understands.  
He wraps his fingers around Taemin’s wrist and stops his movements and pulls the fingers out slowly. He takes the lube and drops some of the cool liquid substance on his hands sliding over his own erection gnawing on his bottom lip. He looks down at Taemin with need and care adjusting the boys legs to drape over his shoulders. Taemin looked at him confused.

“I like to see my lovers,” Jongin explains as he smiles down at Taemin.  
He can’t help but chuckle his smile wide and genuine. His only response before Jongin eases into the other man. He takes it slow even if Taemin is used to this. Each inch taken as he bottoms out a few moments later pausing allowing his body to adjust.  
Taemin breathes, his body enjoying how Jongin fits inside, how skin rubbed against his inner walls. His head tips up and looks into Jogins eyes and once again words were not needed between the two. Like speaking an unspoken language that only they understood.  
Jongin pulls out to thrust back in. It's a slow and steady pace at first. For once it has Taemin digging into Jongin’s skin on his back. It didn’t hurt but it felt good, it felt even better as he pressed harder and faster in, each thrust done with purpose. He is blinded with pleasure when Jongin hits that deep bundle of nerves that had him being more vocal. His voice has let go a bit whiny and needy begging for more without proper words or coherent sentences. The sweat on his body building as Jongin slides against him and aims for that particular spot over and over.

“Jon..in” He whines ever so softly, it comes out without his permission and nomaly it would have been far more difficult to have Taemin calling someone’s name in bed. Yet, here he was, completely at Jongin’s mercy as he pounds into him. He makes so much noise that he barely remembers when he pushed towards that edge cumming on the sheets and the tan skin on his partner.  
Jongin is pleased with the noises Taemin is making, he secretly loves a noisy lover, and when the dancer comes, the warmth of his release spatters on him. His features scrunched in pleasure as he whined out Jongin’s name in a high pitched voice. Jongin continues his thrusting only long enough to reach his own, to pull out and come on the red satin that was now going to need dry cleaning. They hadn't used a condom and sure they may have been guys but the clean up was always worse and he wasn’t sure of Taemin’s preferences.  
His breathing is uneven. He is trying to come down from his high as he slowly lowers Taemin’s legs back to the bed. The blond lets out a low grown as he curls into the sheets. He can already see the tired look on his face. It had been a long night for both parties and normally Jongin would insist on cleaning up. He takes one look at Taemin and how comfortable he already is and Jongin just couldn’t bear to move the exhausted dance. He instest grabs some of the blankets from a closet and covers the two of them over. It was super later for Jongin, and it wouldn’t take him long to fall asleep to the warm body that was wrapping his arms around him in his sleep.  
\---  
The ring of his cellphone is what wakes Jongin the next morning. Not the sun shining through the windows and not the alarm he has set for to his insane schedule. He reaches over to his night stand but doesn’t see or feel the phone. He groans and covers his head with the blankets that are scattered across his body and he has no warning when he hears the jiggling of keys and the overly excited voice of one of his best friends.

“Jonginnie~ Yah! Get up, geez where is your phone? Krystal has been calling you. You are so late for one of your shoots. Come on get up!” Baekhyun pesters as he opens the blinds and lets the natural light in. He turns to pull the blankets off of Jongin when he takes in the condition of the room.

“Ohh~ did our Jongin get lucky last night? are you naked under there?” he asks a smirk plastered onto his cute cheeks as he leaned against the wall.  
That was when the night before I came back to Jongin. The bar, the unusual late night. The most amazingly intimate sex he had in such a long time. He sits up a bit too quickly, the blanket thrown off his chest and he can see and feel the residue on his skin. Yes he had gotten lucky, he wonders how as he gets up.

‘Wow, I am no prude Jongin, we have bathed together but, warn a guy first? He is’t here if that is what you are wondering. I already have your phone charging so just go get showered before Krystal murders us all. I would like to keep my head, thank you,” He says to his friend as he looks at the red blazer on the floor with the dress shirt and pants.

“I bet you would,” Comes Jongin’s quip reply as he takes his clothes and heads for the shower. He washes away the grime of the deeds done the night before as he thinks of the gorgeous man. Taemin with his blond hair and whimsical personality. With his wide smile that he attempts to hide behind his hand as he talks. Taemin who he had made love with in the best way possible. Taemin, who wasn’t here as he woke up. What did Jongin expect, as much as his heart beat in his chest as he remembered the man, it was what it was. A one night stand, could he really hope for more?  
He runs his fingers through his hair as he lathers the soap and cleans all the product from the day before out. It doesn't take him long to wash away the phantom fingers on his body and the rest of the night that he remembers with it. All he can do is hope he will see Taemin again.  
When he dries off and is dressed in a white dress shirt and a pair of his favorite Gucci pants he looks at Baekhyun who is smirking in his living room arm thrown over the leather couch.

“What is so funny?” He asks as he moves over to him. He sees his phone charging on his coffee table. He can see voice mail after voicemail from Krystal and then a few text messages and when he picks it up. His eyes widen when he sees the name Taemin. His heart pitter patters and he feels a bit like a child bit his thumb swipes open to the messages.

_**6:00am Taemin- Jongin, I am sorry I had to leave without saying anything. I had a lot of fun last night and I would really like to see you again. Come meet me at the bar tonight. It’s my night off. 6v6** _

Jongin pauses and almost doesn't see Baekhyun waving his hands in front of his face.

“Hello, Jongin, do I need to remind you all of our heads are on the line. If you don’t get your ass in to gear and use that phone to call Krystal, you won’t have a dick to fuck your new pretty boy!” He sighs exasperated as he taps the iphone in his friends hand.

“How do you know he is pretty? He could be short and annoying like an auburn haired friend I know”  
“Jongin, we have been friends for eight years, you only date pretty boys.” He deadpans. “Now call Krystal”  
He huffs as he calls his manager and apologizes for not charging and bringing his phone to bed. She knew how much the man liked his sleep and had a habit of sleeping through his alarms.

“Kim Jongin, you are so lucky I am good at my job. They had another shoot to do with another of their models so we were able to move them up and you back. Get your sexy ass here in another hour or I swear you will regret it” She yells as hanging up the phone before Jongin could even say anything more.

“Well that went better than expected, need a lift? I am heading home now. I promised Yolie that I would have our place ready before he gets home. You Jongin are interrupting my very busy schedule. If you have time later though. Please do call me and give me all the details about this uh, what was the name I saw on your phone, Taemin was it?” He snickers.

“Baekhyun, out. I am already late and I have no time for your shenanigans” Jongin groaned, rubbing his fingers onto the bridge of his nose. Baekhyun chuckles as he leaves the apartments. Jongin continues to get himself together and heads out the door. He gets to his car and sets the key down as he pressed the button on the dash to start it as he straps in and starts to drive. The drive is quiet, he has some music playing in the background but all he can think about is the text message.

“Google, send a new Text message to Taemin, tell him I will see him tonight.” The automatic ping that his car makes when he sends it is all he needs to make his bad morning a bit brighter. He was going to see Taemin again.  
\----  
The aqua of the bar is welcoming after his busy afternoon. The cool look of the place sets a feeling in him as he steps inside. Taemin had texted him again with an emoji of a smiley face telling him to go down stairs when he got to the Blue Diamond. Come to find out there were two levels to the bar. The main floor where the stage, the bar and tables were set for everyday patriots and the down stairs where only VIPs were allowed. A Taller man is standing guard and marks Jongin with a pen so that he is allowed back in if he decides to leave again. He settles down at the much smaller bar. The VIP area is done in a marble of black with flecks of silver. The aqua blue that is highlighted throughout the entire building is still there bouncing off the silver in the bar. He crosses his legs and looks down at his phone and he can feel the nerves creeping back up on him.

“Back again? Acutely I was expecting you today” The pink haired bartender from the night before is leaning on the bar. He is smiling politely at Jongin. Jongin looks at him a bit puzzled as he turns in the bar stool to give the man his full attention.

“I see you took my advice. Taemin left last night with you and I see him today smiling. Happier than I have seen him in a long time. You see, however I did warn you about his brothers. You know the ones that like can be a bit over protective." He moved from around the bar giving Jongin a better look at the man. He is a bit shorter than at first glance but under the light and serious tone in his voice gave the model chills. The pink haired man looks up at Jongin and extends his hand which Jongin politely shakes.

" My name is Kim Jonghyun and Taemin is like my family. He means a lot to all of us. I am thrilled that he seems to like you, but Jongin, I believe is what I heard him call you? If you hurt my Taeminnie. Well just remember I am the one who makes your drinks.” He slides the signature drink to Jongin. The aqua one that Hyungwon had raved about, the one he had barely touched. He was stunned. Now Jongin understood. Now he knew why so many of Tamein’s boyfriends ran. If this was brother one, he had a long way to go. He just hoped he would survive all four.


End file.
